EpicLLOYD
}} |-|Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 = |caption = EpicLLOYD as himself |fullname = Lloyd Leonard Ahlquist |nicknames = EpicLLOYD eL TheEpicLLOYD |born = January 18, 1977 (age 40) Staten Island, New York |hair = Dark brown (currently bald) |eyes = Hazel |image2 = Gym outfit = |-|Regular = |ERBnumber = Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 |vs = Nice Peter |releasedate = November 18, 2011 (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) January 9, 2017 (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) |votecount = 42% (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) TBA (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) |location = An orange background (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) A blue background (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) A mountain top (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD) The ERB Studio (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) A black background (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) Gotham City (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) Menlo Park (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) The Albuquerque Desert (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) A techno stage (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) A magician's stage (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) A comic book store (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) Picasso's studio (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) Computer Command Prompt (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) A World War II battlefield (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) The Black Gate of Mordor (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2) Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (on YouTube) (Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2)}} EpicLLOYD protrayed several characters in ''Epic Rap Battles of History''. He also battled EpicLLOYD in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2. Information on the actor Lloyd Leonard Ahlquist, better known as EpicLLOYD, was born on January 18th, 1977, in Staten Island, New York. Along with Nice Peter, he is the co-writer/creator of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' and has been in the majority of the videos, but doesn't have a speaking part in all of them, often making brief cameo appearances. He battled Nice Peter in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and its sequel. Lloyd has his own series on YouTube called Dis Raps For Hire in which he takes requests from victims of bullying and harassment and then insults the bully. He also started the Hopefully It's Friday Vlog, uploading episodes every other week. He is one of the founding members of Mission IMPROVable, in which he met Peter and got several cast and crew members for ERB: Zach Sherwin, Morgan Christensen, Pat McIntyre, Atul Singh, and Colin J. Sweeney. He is currently married to Josie Ahlquist. As of November 19th, 2013, Lloyd has become a user on this Wiki. His account can be found here. His website can be found here. On July 11th, 2016, Lloyd released his first EP, titled Here.http://itunes.apple.com/us/album/here/id1131352771 Appearances 'Official:' 'Season 1:' *Bill O'Reilly *Adolf Hitler *Chuck Norris *John McCain¹ (cameo) *Macho Man Randy Savage *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ (cameo) *Carl Sagan¹ (cameo) *Genghis Khan *Napoleon Bonaparte *Ben Franklin *Gandalf *Things 1 & 2 *The A-Team¹ (John "Hannibal" Smith, H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, and Templeton "Face" Peck) (cameos) *Mr. McFeely¹ (cameo) *Captain Kirk *Himself *Bill O'Reilly¹ (cameo) *Adolf Hitler¹ (cameo) *Chuck Norris¹ (cameo) *Macho Man Randy Savage¹ (cameo) *Johann Sebastian Bach¹ (cameo) *Genghis Khan¹ (cameo) *Napoleon Bonaparte¹ (cameo) *Gandalf¹ (cameo) *Things 1 & 2¹ (cameo) *Mario¹ (cameo) 'Season 2:' *Adolf Hitler *Leonidas² *Pleistarchus¹ (cameo) *Mario *Elvis Presley *Marlon Brando¹ (cameo) *Bill Gates *Frank Sinatra *Freddie Mercury² (additional vocals) *Mitt Romney *Marty McFly (cameo) *Clint Eastwood *Robin *The Christmas elves *Adam *The white preacher in the Civil Rights March¹ (cameo) *Thomas Edison *Babe Ruth *Skrillex *Joseph Stalin *Mikhail Gorbachev 'Season 3:' *Adolf Hitler *Macho Man Randy Savage¹ (cameo) *Al Capone *Lilly Truscott (cameo) *Pablo Picasso *J. P. Morgan *Walter White *Superman *Jimmy Olsen² (cameo) *Carl Sagan (cameo) *William Wallace *Leonardo (Turtle) *Michelangelo (Turtle) *Raphael (Turtle)¹ *Donatello (Turtle) *Mario¹ (cameo) 'Season 4:' *Adam Savage *The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man² *Clyde Barrow *Thor² *Loki² (cameo) *Hannibal Lecter *Dr. Phil¹ (cameo) *Stedman Graham² (cameo) *Alfred Hitchcock *Bill S. Preston *Socrates¹ (cameo) *Genghis Khan¹ (cameo) *Napoleon Bonaparte¹ (cameo) *Harry Houdini *Criss Angel² (cameo) *The Terminator *Socrates *The Roman soldiers (cameo) *Stan Lee 'Season 5:' *George R. R. Martin *Mikey Walsh¹ (cameo) *Gordon Ramsay *Ben Franklin¹ (cameo) *Elvis Presley¹ (cameo) *Clint Eastwood¹ (cameo) *Thomas Edison¹ (cameo) *Babe Ruth¹ (cameo) *James Bond (Sean Connery) *Bruce Banner *The Hulk² *Joseph Stalin¹ (cameo) *Mikhail Gorbachev¹ (cameo) *Frederick the Great *Donald Trump *Ash Williams (cameo) *Bobby Orr (cameo) *Theodore Roosevelt *Himself 'Bonus battle:' *Deadpool² *The street toughs¹ (cameo) *The Rebel soldiers¹ (cameo) 'Unofficial:' *Chucky² *Sherlock Holmes *Seagull² *Bob Marley *Austin Powers *Jar Jar Binks *Kurt Cobain *Jason Bourne *Elizabeth II *John Cena *Eminem *Sigmund Freud *Dave Grohl *Shia Labeouf *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Paul McCartney *Bruce Springsteen *Jesus Christ 'ERB News:' *André the Giant (unofficial, cameo) *The ghost of Macho Man Randy Savage (unofficial, cameo) *Theodore Roosevelt² 'Dis Raps For Hire:' *Himself *Vinny Squiggliani ¹ Denotes non-speaking part. ² Denotes voice only. ³ Denotes upcoming rap battle. Lyrics 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD:' 'Verse 1:' This is one vid, kid, that you won't ever survive! I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe! You'll be good at rapping someday. I promise, bro, But for now, just stick to editing that gay-ass Monday Show! I'll slaughter your water color unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, Then leak to YouTube your middle name is Alexis! I can tell you're scared just from the body language I'm reading. You should start leaving. Look, your hairline's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits! Everyone knows your page is just the place the rap battles live! Dude, you're really huge on YouTube. You got a great career, But remember: you got famous off of my idea! 'Verse 2:' You're taller than I am, but you look up to me: The guy that got you your first job in comedy! 'Verse 3:' You, a musician? (Ehh…) That's kinda stretching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression! 'Verse 4:' I'm gonna knock you right outta your little Superman socks. You were nothing before you rode up on KassemG's jock! 'Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2:' [Note: EpicLLOYD is in orange, while Nice Peter and Allrounda beats are in regular text.] 'Prologue:' Hey, can you put that little, uh, thing back down in there? No, no, no, the one below it. You're just a little up in my face right now. Oh, I'm sorry. Am I being annoying? 'Cause you said we'd be done at 10, and it's 4 in the morning. Look, I don't know how to say this. You know what, fuck it. Let me just fucking say it. 'Verse 1:' Quit me then, you pussy! We'll see what happens! I'll sit back and watch you unravel and revel in pure satisfaction! I'm out of compassion for you and your self-righteous bullshit! Erection jokes, dude? Your whole name means dick! I'm sick of smoothing things out! The same routine! ERB2 is right! I'm covering your ass behind the scenes, And then I try to tell you things, but you're too stubborn to understand! Like, "Dude, that is not a cool way to play Batman!" You manipulate your friends, and then you throw them away! I don't know who you shit on worse: myself or Dante? But I'm not an entrée at one of your fancy restaurants, So quit eating up my time picking one of your fancy fonts, And make a fucking decision, so all these people can leave! Excuse me for interrupting Rocket League and smoking weed! They got places to be, and now they're looking at me! Nice Diva is my new name for you, Nice Pete! 'Verse 2:' Don't take this battle there, dude. You don't want that at all! Let me guess: right now you're on two beers and a pill and a half of Adderall, And that makes you obsessive, and then you fuck up all the fun, So why don't you trust the editors and stop changing their shit after they're done? 'During Nice Peter's third verse:' Aww, c'mon! Now what the fuck did I do? 'Interlude:' Allrounda Beats. What? Who the fuck left the tag in? ERRRRRR! ERRRRRR! Thanks. Yeah. Hey, Allrounda. Can you put the— Yeah, and the little, uh, nice. We cool, guys? 'Verse 3:' I've fought with my wife and gone under the knife, And I've taken years off of the back of my life! Man, since right in the beginning we been fighting! No one's winning! People would kill to do what we do for a living! Your bitching is keeping my wheels spinning! 'Epilogue:' That was weird. Yup. I'm sorry about some of the things that I said. I'm sorry about the way you played Batman. I think I just need a break. Yeah, me too. You wanna write a song? Yeah, dude! Awards and nominations Trivia *Lloyd has been in the most battles and has portrayed the most characters in the ERB series to date. *He has a tattoo on his left arm, which occasionally is visible on his characters in the series. *Originally, there was a running gag during almost every one of the behind the scenes videos since Gandalf vs Dumbledore that he makes a joke asking the audience whether they want to buy some heroin. **The joke officially retired (or "died") in the Behind the Scenes for Rick Grimes vs Walter White. *Out of all the battles so far, he hasn't had a rapping role in fourteen of them. **He only did the voice for Leonidas in Master Chief vs Leonidas; spoke, but did not rap in Doc Brown vs Doctor Who; and portrayed a cameo voiced by Nice Peter in Oprah vs Ellen. *He and Peter appeared in the Rhett & Link video "Epic Rap Battle of Manliness," making a cameo appearance as joggers.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EzDRpkfaO4 *He does not appear at all in the Behind the Scenes video for Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. *As revealed in the Behind the Scenes video for Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Lloyd says that he hates bananas. *He has rapped as more than one person in five battles. *In Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7, he revealed that he started getting bald at age twenty-three. *As demonstrated in an interview, Lloyd says his favorite character to portray was Skrillex.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrfkoUpO6qM However, Nice Peter said during Season 3 Lloyd's most recent favorite character to portray was Al Capone. *In an episode of Key & Peele, Lloyd made an appearance as a rap battle host. *Just like Peter, Lloyd appeared in Annoying Orange's spoof of ERB called Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry, where he portrayed "Biggie Fries" (a parody of Biggie Smalls) against the Annoying Orange character, Midget Apple (portrayed by Dane Boedigheimer, also known as Daneboe). *According to the Behind the Scenes for Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali, Lloyd will not touch a basketball, ever. In a podcast hosted by Peter, Lloyd explained that every time he played basketball, someone (often him) would get hurt. *Along with Peter, Alphacat, and other YouTubers, Lloyd met President Barack Obama in a meeting about the Health Care Act. *As stated in one of his Friday vlogs, he is 165 cm (5' 5"). *Peter and Lloyd have both guest starred in What Does 2013 Say? and YouTube Rewind: Turn Down for 2014.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKx2B8WCQuwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7jtC8vjXw8 *He and Peter have guest starred in the Fine Brothers' series, YouTubers React. *During the Off the Top event, he and Zach Sherwin were in the rap battle skit featuring Jeffrey Dahmer vs Bambi, Steven Spielberg vs Michael Bay, and Ben Franklin vs Doctor Octopus, with Lloyd as Bambi, Spielberg, and Franklin. *He has appeared in a segment on History Channel series Crossroads of History as a character named Lloyd, a "sing-talker" who sided against women's suffrage. In this, he makes reference to Eve, possibly as a homage to his role in Adam vs Eve. *He was featured as a cameo in Grace Helbig, Hannah Hart, and Mamrie Hart's movie, Dirty 30, in which he portrayed a homeless man. *He has portrayed every Republican presidential candidate from 2008 to 2016: John McCain, Mitt Romney, and Donald Trump. *He is the second character to be mentioned directly before his battle, after Muhammad Ali. Gallery :Main gallery: EpicLLOYD/Gallery References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Actors Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:ERB Tour Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:The Monday Show Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 Category:EpicLLOYD